Whaddaya Know! Another Kiba x Naruto story!
by Seraphie
Summary: Read the damn title. It’s YAOI, meaning hot BoyonBoy action. ONESHOT


NAME: Whaddaya know! Another Kiba x Naruto story!

RATING: M, for Lemon and language.

CATEGORY: Romance/Humor (I'm going to try to make it funny)

DISCLAIMER: Seriously, does anyone read this? I'll just say it anyway…I don't own Naruto. I never have, and never will, unless Masashi Kishimoto suddenly dies with me as his best friend in the world. Heh heh heh…

SUMMARY: Read the damn title. It's YAOI, meaning hot Boy-on-Boy action. ONESHOT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Dammit, I can't stop thinking of him!"_ Naruto thought. _"Why can't I stop fantasizing!"_

Naruto had been fantasizing about Inuzuka Kiba for weeks, but Kiba was away on a mission with his team.

"NAAAAARUTOOOOOO!" screeched someone outside his window. "KIBA'S SQUAAAAAD IS BAAAAACK!"

"DAMMIT SAKURA, SHUT UP!" A heavy potted plant came flying out of the next-door house, hitting Sakura in the head. Instant coma.

"Thanks!" called Naruto_. "Damn, how is Sakura so awake? It's 11 o'clock!_" (1)

"_But anyway, she did say Kiba's team is home, right?"_

Naruto had been waiting for this moment, but of course, someone chose that exact moment to ring the doorbell.

"_Dammit! Nothing's going right today!"_

"Coming!" yelled Naruto, putting on the "I've been awake for 3 hours and am as perky as sin" voice. (2)

Opening the door, Naruto saw it was Sasuke, come to ruin the day before Naruto even got out of the house.

"Come on Naruto. Kakashi wants us to train today."

"_What. The. HELL!"_ screamed Naruto's mind.

"Fine!" he said, once again using the fake voice.

Taking 10 minutes to put on his tracksuit, just to piss Sasuke off, Naruto finally went back downstairs and saw a twitching Sasuke.

"What took you so long?" he yelled.

"Just being me!" said Naruto.

"Fine, let's just go."

Sasuke and Naruto walked outside and saw Sakura's body lying on the ground.

"Should we bring her to Tsunade?" asked Naruto.

"Nah, someone else can do it. Until then, she's just a speed bump."

"Works for me!" (3)

Walking further along the road to the forest where they trained, Naruto and Sasuke passed a dark alley. Out of which came a large shadow, which proceeded to knock Sasuke out.

"Thank you," said Naruto. "And goodbye. AAAAAHHHHH!" Another potted plant came out, aiming at Naruto, which was blocked by the shadow.

"W-what are you?" stammered Naruto.

"Come _on_ Naruto, you have to recognize me!"

"Arf!"

"Kiba!" cried Naruto.

"Yeah, it's me. Just thought I'd see you before you went to training."

"Ah, don't worry about that. Kakashi-sensei won't be there for another hour or two."

"Well then," said Kiba. "Wanna have some fun until he does?"

"What do you-" began Naruto, but was cut off by Kiba kissing him. On the lips. In the middle of a public street, where anyone could be looking at them.

"Naruto," breathed Kiba. "I was thinking about you the entire time I was on that mission."

"Me too," breathed Naruto. "Come on, let's go to my house. No one's there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kiba and Naruto were in Naruto's house, they quickly closed all the doors, pulled down all the shades, and locked the door to Naruto's bedroom.

"Let's do this Naruto," said Kiba. He threw the blonde onto the bed, while taking off his own shirt at the same time.

Kiba jumped on Naruto, kissing him fiercely. Naruto moaned in pleasure, returning the kiss with one of his own.

Kiba removed Naruto's shirt, looking at the toned chest beneath him. He took one of Naruto's nipples in his mouth, sucking it and biting it, while pulling and twisting the other one. Naruto's moans got louder.

Kiba started going lower, planting kisses all along Naruto's chest, until he reached his waist.

"Let's get rid of these annoying pants, shall we?" He pulled Naruto's pants off, showing a large bulge in his orange Kitsune boxers. (I _had_ to do that)

Kiba pulled off Naruto's boxers, showing his rock-hard member. "How do ya like this, Naruto?" He put his mouth on Naruto's member, bobbing up and down, earning him even more moans from his blue-eyed prize.

"K-Kiba!" screamed Naruto. "I'm going to come!" Just to be annoying, Kiba stopped there.

"Damn you Kiba," muttered Naruto. "My turn." Naruto found the strength to flip Kiba over. "Heh."

"Now _I_ get to take of _your_ pants." And he did. "Holy. Crap," breathed Naruto, amazed at Kiba's dick. It was 10 inches long. (heh)

"Choji taught me that Enlargement Jutsu."

"I wonder if it's _too_ big," said Naruto. "Nah."

He proceeded to pump his hand up and down Kiba's manhood, eventually taking it in his mouth. Bobbing up and down like Kiba did, Naruto brought him dangerously close to coming, but stopped when Kiba started to scream.

"N-now," panted Kiba. "Get ready." Flipping over once again, Kiba positioned himself in front of Naruto. "You ready?"

"Yeah," replied Naruto. "Take me."

With that, Kiba thrust into Naruto, causing the blonde to scream in pain and pleasure.

Kiba started going faster, catching Naruto in another kiss to keep him from screaming.

"Naruto!"

"Kiba!"

With that, they both climaxed at the same time, with Kiba's cum inside Naruto, and Naruto's cum all over Kiba's face and chest. Kiba pulled out of Naruto, causing more cum to spray out, coating Naruto's chest and stomach. Kiba kissed Naruto again, licking the cum off his face.

Then, Kakashi chose that exact moment to open the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Kiba froze, realizing what they must look like. Kiba kissing Naruto, Naruto's face covered in tears of pain, both naked and covered in cum…

Kakashi was completely nonchalant.

"Naruto, today I was going to be on time, but you chose not to train. I'll have to punish you for not coming. Oh, wait. You did. All over Kiba. Bye!"

Kakashi closed the miraculously unlocked door, leaving Naruto and his lover Kiba stunned at what just happened.

"What…was that?" asked Kiba.

"…"

"That…was Kakashi-sensei, the biggest pervert in Konoha."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I usually don't get up until practically noon during the summer, and Naruto seems like he would do the same.

(2) You all know that voice! The one you have to use before drinking your daily 3 cups of coffee.

(3) Yeah, I hate Sakura. But not as much as Rock Lee. shudders

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? It was my first yaoi fic, and my second attempt at smut, but I think I did pretty well. And I love the Kakashi I wrote.

So, review. Or I'll get my Shedinja to steal your soul. Flames will be used as the fuel to roasting Rock Lee. He has to die.


End file.
